sywzfandomcom-20200214-history
Long Hao Chen
Long Hao Chen is the main character of Shen Yin Wang Zuo. He wishes to become a Divine Knight, which is the highest level of knight given to the strongest knights. At the moment, there are only 3 out of 7 Divine Knights attaining a Divine Throne. Appearance Long Hao Chen is a young boy with long purple black hair. Because of his small body and cute face people think of him as a girl, which makes him really mad. After he became the Scion of Light, his eyes turned from blue to a golden color. Personality Long Hao Chen is a really kind and hard working boy, everyone that meets him falls in love with him because of how passionate he is. He wishes to become the strongest of all the knights, so that he could protect everyone from the Demons. Abilities Long Hao Chen has the biggest talent of all people yet introduced in the manhua. He has an original innate spiritual energy of 97 which is 4 more than Cai'er's original innate spiritual energy. When a knight reaches a certain point, he has to choose to become Guardian Knight or Retribution Knight, but Hao's talent allowed him to learn both of them. After training with his father Xing Yu (first Master) he learned how to use a sword and dual swords in battle, which included everything about Retribution Knight. After training with his 2nd master, Ye Hua, he learned a lot about being Guardian Knight and developed a lot of support skills and how to handle shield and other neccessary information. He also has the saint spiritual stove, which forces all attacks to be redirected to him. He acquires the light elemental spiritual stove later on. It evolves twice and raises his innate spiritual energy by the same amount. Ability to fuse with his mount Hao Yue and become way more powerfull, not sure if this ability applies only to hao chen. As of chapter 158 manhua, it's been shown that he is able to use Hao Yue powers and infuse into his armour, greatly increasing his strength. At chapter 152, he took an adamant knight test against a divine throne seal knight, he used all of his strength and became a step 9 for his final hit, making the divine knight use divine throne to block the attack but still was a pushed back and slightly wounded but because of that he passed the assessment, became adamant knight and obtained Adamantite Armour. Equipment Saint Spiritual Stove This is Spiritual Stove has evolved several times and has two abilities, Pull and Attract. It was also Long Hao Chen's first Spiritual Stove. After evolving and assimilating with Yating, they became one with Yating in control. After receiving a gem from Hao Yue, Yating combined it with SSS and it once again evolved gaining an ability of Absolute Pull. Blue Rain Lotus of Light This is the sword that Long Hao Chen gets in the temple vault. This is a dual element (water and light) sword that chooses its own master. It also has the power to evolve. Hibiscus Light Blue Rain has evolved once and is Hao Chens main weapon. It is often described as dragon looking with the blade coming out of the mouth. It has a few abilities, but its main aspect is its sharpness. Light Elemental Fairy This Spiritual Stove is named Yating and has evolved twice. She is described as a foot tall fairy with pointy elf ears and two pairs of wings. She is very devoted to Hao Chen. At the end of Illusory Paradise, Yating fused with Saint Spiritual Stove and evolved once again. Know she has three pairs of wings and human (elf) form as battle form. Eternal Melody + Tower of Eternity This is a seven story tower of death. Long Hao Chen is the successor to the tower. Currently they had finished 2nd floor trial and obtain the help from the guardian. 1st floor: 12th holy guard : red eyes warrior / knight 11th holy guard : blue eyes ice mage 2nd floor: 10th holy guard : green eyes assassin 9th holy guard : yellow eyes earth mage Aria of the Goddess of Light A holy sword at the Epic Tier that become Legendary Tier after lost it soul. Created and previously used by Holy Warrior leader of the warrior temple Ye Wushang. It merged with his right hand. Divine Snail Shield of Sun and Moon An Epic Tier shield given by the 3rd Divine Snail of Sun and Moon after sacrificing its life. It merged with his left hand. Divine tool when Sun and Moon cross paths. Divine Throne of Eternity and Creation it's most powerful divine throne.Each divine throne has trial. haochen,han yu and Zhang Fangfang attend respect divine throne and start trial for divine throne. Hao chen is last to finish his trial because it's most difficulty trial. Hao chen and his two friend finish their trial .After they success their trial, they given a new title and become divine knight. All divine throne complete trial and hao chen become the leader of divine knight. Relationships Bai Yue Bai Yue is Long Hao Chen's mother. He really loves his mom and would do anything for her; she's the most important person in his life besides his father. He became a knight so that he could get PEI-YUAN liquid for his mom so that he could treat her. Xing Yu Xing Yu was first introduced as a new master for Long Hao Chen. Hao Chen at first found his training a bit tough but learned its value after he was able to defeat a lizard creature. After completing the quest that Xing Yu told him to do, he returns home to his mother only to find his master seeming to be bullying his mother. He feels betrayed by the the person he most respects. Hao Chen loses his temper and challenges his master. He is, of course, defeated. After asking Xing Yu why he has not killed him, he reveals that he is Hao Chen's father. Hao Chen is overjoyed by the knowledge of his father being Xing Yu. He is heartbroken when his parents reveal that they have to leave not only because of his father's position but also to allow Hao Chen to become stronger. Ye Hua Ye Hua was introduced in Chapter 32. At first, Ye Hua thought that Long Hao Chen was just some cocky kid, but after their small sparring match, he found out that Hao Chen is really talented and choose to train him privately by himself. Ye Hua trained Hao Chen for 2 years in Guardian Knights part. After the 2 year time skip, their relationship became like father/son, and he started to show deep affection for Hao Chen. Hao Yue Hao Yue is Hao Chen's mount. When Hao Yue was introduced, Ye Hua thought that he was a useless mount, but after Hao Yue made blood contract with Hao Chen, by Hao Chen using his own blood to change Hao Yue's darkness type to holy type, Hao Yue evolved. Then Hao Chen said, "Now you're part of my family", and named him Hao Yue. After that, Hao Yue never left Hao Chen's side and always followed him. Hao yue has 3 attributes: holy, fire, and wind. Cai'er Cai'er is Hao Chen's love interest. She was introduced in Chapter 3 in the manhua as a mute girl trying to escape from "bad people". When her teacher appears to retrieve her, Hao Chen challenges him, putting his life at risk to protect this mute girl whom he knew nothing about. Now because of this, she gives him the Forget-Me-Not Ring in hopes they would meet again as he lay unconscious on the ground. Four years later, Cai'er became blind, but is no longer mute. In Union City, she encounters Hao Chen again. She recognizes him because of the Forget-Me-Not Ring. As the the story progresses, they become closer and even officially show affection in front of the others. Gui Wu Gui Wu is the son of Gui Ying, Hao Chen's second master's most hated rival, Hao Chen does not know why Gui Wu chose to become a knight with such a bad attitude and is determined to beat Gui Wu for his master's sake. 64th Commander Grade Demon Hunt Squad. Long Hao Chen Captain Hao Chen is the captain of the 64th Commander Grade Demon Hunt Squad. He is the Scion of Light and is also a god's chosen one. As both a guardian and retribution knight he lacks neither offensive or defensive battle power, when it comes to helping defend the team or going all out against an enemy. With the help of Hao Yue LHC's mount, an earth dragon he is often able to take on enemies who are of greater strength than himself. With Hao Yue's four heads which all have a different element, he almost works as four separate mages on his own, and is a very big asset to the whole strength of the team. After the illusory paradise in which Ya Ting fused with the Saint Spiritual stove, after obtaining her human size form, she can now act as an independent priest of the team. With both healing spells and also the ability to attack and defend she is almost like another person for the team, and a much needed person with dependable healing spells unlike Han Yu's who is a guardian knight so naturally there is limit to his healing prospects. Because of these three facts Long Hao Chen is without a doubt the most important person in this group, as both the captain and the solid stone pillar keeping the team together in battle. Cai Er Vice Captain Cai Er is the assassin of Long Hao Chen's 64th Commander Grade Demon Hunt Squad. She is the Saint Daughter of Samsara and also a gods chosen one, same as Hao Chen. She is the one with the most offensive battle power in the whole group. She is LHC's girlfriend and is happy to stand by his side, and let him have all the glory. Lin Xin Lin Xin is the mage of Long Hao Chen's 64th Commander Grade Demon Hunt Squad. He is a fire mage that cannot attack. Sima Xian Sima Xian is the priest of Long Hao Chen's 64th Commander Grade Demon Hunt Squad. He is a priest with warrior like abilities, unable to be taught in healing and other various priest abilities. Therefore he is a rather peculiar type of priest, a Disciple priest who specializes in attack rather than healing. Ying Er Ying Er is the summoner of Long Hao Chen's 64th Commander Grade Demon Hunt Squad. In the start she was not a very big help to the team, but after Mc Dull, her new magical treasure pig makes a contract with her, she becomes an asset to the rest of the team. Wang Yuanyuan Wang Yuanyuan is the warrior of Long Hao Chen's 64th Commander Grade Demon Hunt Squad. She wields a giant spatial shield, and is an spatial ability user herself which is pretty rare. Han Yu Retainer knight of Long Hao Chen Han Yu is an extra asset to the team, as he is a retainer knight. Han Yu is a guardian knight originally, but after becoming LHC's retainer knight begins learning various healing abilities to act as a much needed priest in this team. However after Ya Ting evolves to her human form, she can act as the priest if need be, which enables Han Yu to bring out his full potential offensive battle power. Gallery Lang Hao.png|Hao chen as a boy. Long Hao Chen 31.jpg|Hao chen as Teenager hao chen x hao yue.png|Hao Chen and Hao Yue Fusion 011.jpg|Hao Chen Crossdressing as a Maid Long hao chen armor.png|Long Hao chen's armour infused with Hao Yues powers Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demon Hunt Squad 1 Category:Retribution Knight Category:Guardian Knight